Raid Gone Wrong
by ariica2466
Summary: A female Blood Elf Holy Paladin and her Tauren Warrior friend find themselves in trouble while raiding Stormwind, but they figure out a way to make the best of their situation. ; Written for a friend. Character names have been changed.


Shouts rang out behind Cirra as the Stormwind guards called out for help to defend their king. She remained focused, however, which was very difficult in the increasingly loud room filled with Horde and more and more Alliance all swinging weapons and casting spells at once. Trying to watch for whomever of her allies were getting hit with unfriendly attacks, Cirra threw out heal after heal, until suddenly she heard a hissing noise behind her and she was knocked forward by a spell, her back searing with pain.

Before she could turn and hit her attacker with a spell of her own, a large form ran past, and she turned around to see her fellow guildmate Karu slam his sword soundly into the side of the Alliance warlock. Cirra grinned and helped him finish her off, which only took a few more seconds, and then smiled as he turned away from his work. But instead of smiling back at her, he looked past her to where the main fighting was taking place, and his face paled (as much as a Tauren's face can). Cirra stopped smiling and turned her head, simultaneously gasping at the carnage that the Alliance defenders were causing at the expense of the few remaining Horde, while feeling a strong hand yank her arm and pull her away toward the keep entrance.

"Time to go," Karu growled in his deep voice, pushing her firmly ahead of him and breaking into a run. She was more than willing to comply, sprinting as fast as she could down the hallway and away from certain death. Suddenly she heard Karu grunt and felt him slam into her from behind, both of them falling to the floor, and she heard the cold laugh of a Gnome mage and the crackle as he began to cast his next spell. Pulling Karu to his feet (as best as she could), she hit him with her instant heal and blurted, "We can't stop!"

They ran towards the canals, and whenever they reached the edge of the cobblestone walkway, Cirra leapt into the water without hesitation. Hearing a reassuring loud splash seconds after, she dove down and swam as fast as she could away from the keep, staying as far down and away from the walkways as possible. After a few seconds, the mage had stopped trying to shoot fireballs into the water and had probably gone back to see if there were any Horde left alive in the king's room.

Cirra stopped and grabbed two waterbreathing potions from her belt, handing one to Karu and drinking the other. Taking a few deep breaths after the potion began working, she grinned at her companion, who finally grinned back and said, "Let's keep going, just to be safe."

He nodded but insisted that he go in front in case they ran into anyone. They swam farther down the canals, taking a few turns until Cirra was thoroughly lost. Karu abruptly stopped, causing Cirra to swim right into his back, bumping her head off of his hard plate armor.

"Oww!" she whined, and he turned to her, smiling.

"Are you all right?" he asked, putting a huge hand to the side of her head and trying to examine where she might have hit.

"I'll be okay," she replied and moved her hand up to take his off. But she paused when she felt his fingers move across her soft blonde hair, which was waving freely in the water, and she closed her eyes as he began to stroke her head gently.

"Your hair is so pretty down here," he said quietly. Cirra decided to ruin the moment, opening her eyes and laughing.

"Down here? You mean it isn't pretty anywhere else?" she said sarcastically. He gave her a disapproving look and removed his hand, and she playfully pushed him but only succeeded in shoving herself backwards in the water due to his immovable stature. Karu reached out his arm and grabbed her waist to stop her from drifting any farther away, and impulsively planted his lips on hers, putting his free hand back on her head to stroke her hair again.

Cirra smiled into his kiss, moving her arms around to his back before pulling away to say, "Why don't we take this armor off before I get hurt again?" The Tauren grinned and unwrapped his arms from around Cirra to help her remove his gear, and then took hers off without prompting and without any resistance from her. She pushed his large hands away when he went to take her bra off, however, whispering, "Not yet," and going in for another kiss.

This time there was no plate to clank between them, only the thin cloth of their undergarments. Being underwater, Cirra didn't have to strain up to put her lips level to Karu's; she merely let him hold her up to him, and though he could do that anyway, she was now weightless from the water, and it was a peculiar but lovely feeling. Her hands caressed his back, running through his fur, and his fingers curled through her golden hair while his other arm held her from behind, pressing up against her back so that her torso was against his.

She gently sucked and licked at his lips before slinking her tongue in to rub against his larger one, which soon slipped into her mouth. It was strangely delicate and deft for its size, flicking and stroking and curling around her tongue, sending shivers down her spine and making her involuntarily moan. He groaned and pressed his hips into her in response, and she rubbed her chest against him and drew her nails gently down his back. So captivated by his tongue, she almost didn't notice his fingers move to slip her bra off, but she let him go, moving her arms so he could get it all the way off.

She held herself up by his neck as his supporting arm left its post to move to her exposed chest, the fingers as nimble as his tongue as they drew circles around her left breast, first large and then increasingly smaller as he neared her nipple, which was very aroused by the time he reached it and began playing with it. Karu's tongue was licking up Cirra's moans more often now, and she was grinding her hips rhythmically against him and pawing at the back of his head, becoming more passionate as he squeezed and tweaked her nipple. But he paused and then began the whole process on her right breast, and by the end of it she was positively going crazy with arousal, abandoning the kissing to gasp and moan against his face and neck and bucking against him. Karu in turn was very, very hard by this time from her sounds and movements, and he grunted and pushed her to the floor of the canal, taking advantage of the water's attributes and lying right on top of her, which he would not otherwise be able to do without fear of crushing her.

After a few seconds of fervent kissing, he shoved himself down her body and slid her panties off. He could see Cirra's wetness mingling with the water around her, leaking slowly from her now-exposed and aroused pussy, and he eagerly bent his head down and began to make her writhe and squeal with his expert tongue. It played first with her clit, rubbing across and up and down and alternating gently sucking with his tongue moves. After a few minutes, he moved down to her pussy. Flicking across her entrance, he darted in and out, rolling his tongue over and around. Their size difference gave him the complete advantage, in more ways than one; his tongue nearly filled what Blood-Elf tongues would have barely been able to touch. And he knew his lover was enjoying his foreplay, hearing her gasp and yell and seeing her fingers claw at the canal floor in ecstasy.

Karu knew he couldn't control himself much longer, so he lifted his head and replaced his tongue with a single, large finger, pleasing Cirra while lifting her into a sitting position with his other hand so he could run his fingers through her hair. A thumb roamed above her entrance to rub at her clit. The petite young woman moaned and pressed down into his hand, holding his strong arms and resting her head against his chest as his other hand twirled her hair around it. He closed his eyes and slipped another finger inside her, and she yelped and squeezed his arms as the moment of pain came and went and pleasure flooded in its place.

Suddenly, Cirra grabbed Karu's shoulders and lifted herself off of his fingers, though his hand remained entangled in her soft hair. Bringing her mouth to one of his large ears, she gave it a lick and a nibble before moaning, "Please, Karu, fuck me, please!" He moaned and gave her what she asked for, pressing her down onto the canal floor once more and lying on top of her. His legs pushed hers apart and one hand reached down to put the cloth that served as his underwear to the side, and he slid his long, hard cock slowly into her pussy with a loud groan.

His hand clenched her hair as she screamed, but it was a scream of pleasure and not pain, since his fingers had succeeded in preparing her body for his oversized dick. He slowly rocked back out, and she groaned and shivered, her eyes closed tightly and her mouth gaping. Biting his lips and trying not to hurt her, he slipped inwards again, and she let out a loud "Aaaaaahhhh" and rolled her hips up into him. "Please, faster, uhhnnn, please!" she pleaded to him, and that was all he needed to hear, nearly roaring with need as he backed out and thrust in again, trying with increasing difficulty not to pound into her small body.

Cirra panted and yelled in rhythm with each thrust, sometimes gasping his name, or "Yes," or "More!" Karu's fingers never leaving her hair, his other hand gripped her waist, the thumb reaching up to roll a nipple around on one of her bouncing breasts. He was close, and he knew she must be too, from his tongue and finger preparation and now this hard fucking. Stopping his thrusts abruptly, he slid out and turned her over, almost roughly but always aware of her fragile frame in his powerful hands. She got on her hands and knees in front of him, still panting heavily, her pussy juice seeping into the canal water, and he massaged her head through her hair with one hand as he placed the other on her ass with a light smack, eliciting a yowl of pleasure from the Blood Elf.

Holding an ass cheek for leverage, he pressed his eager cock back into her willing pussy, and she pushed her head up against his hand and cried out as he restarted his pounding. From this angle, he was hitting her sweet spot perfectly, and it was all she could do to hold herself up. Cirra was lucky her arms were strong, because she had to withstand a great amount of force slamming into her from behind, but she wanted every second of it. Karu tilted his head to the side to get a better view of her breasts bouncing back and forth with every thrust, and he growled and squeezed her ass, his pinky moving down between her cheeks to rub and press at the outside of her back entrance. She screamed into the water, louder and louder with each push of his dick into her pussy, digging her hands into the canal floor and feeling her release building.

The Tauren came first, roaring as he shoved his cock one last time hard into her pussy, shooting his cum deep inside her. As his dick pulsed against her insides, Cirra lost control and felt her body shiver with the biggest pleasure wave of all, and she screamed his name as her pussy squeezed around his spent cock. Karu slipped himself out just as Cirra collapsed in a heap, a large hand still entwined in her hair and absentmindedly rubbing gently.

He kneeled next to her, stroking her naked back as they caught their breath. A sudden thought came to him, and he reached into his nearby heap of clothes and armor and pulled out his own waterbreathing potions, drinking one and then gently lifting Cirra up and putting the other to her mouth, smiling as she drank and then stopped panting a few seconds later.

"Wow," she sighed, "you are…amazing." Leaning back against his chest, she closed her eyes and smiled as both of his hands massaged her head, and he leaned down and kissed it after a few minutes. He got to his feet and reached a hand down to help Cirra do the same, even though there was little need since the water made them weightless. They got dressed as the thoughts returned of exactly where they were, and soon they were casting the green glow of their hearthstone spells, smiling at one another. After they'd teleported into the Dalaran Horde inn, Cirra winked up at Karu, who took her hand and walked with her over to sit in front of the fireplace to dry off. The Blood Elf rested her head against Karu's arm, and eventually they both fell asleep in the warm comfort of the crackling fire.


End file.
